Sakakibara Yuri
Appearance A lovely young lady of oriental lineage. The type who resembles the typical archetype known as 'Yamato Nadeshiko'. One can find in her richly colored purple eyes a calm and inviting gaze which grows eerie with staring and can eventually lead one into feeling like a helpless insect before the maw of a massive fearsome spider. Her hair is worn in the traditional style Heian Era Miko, though not of such length that it would pass the middle of her back. She favours the more traditional style of uniform and on offdays wears either a miko outfit or random civilian clothing depending on her mood. Her physique is that of one who exercises regularly. Personality She comes off as a well-tempered kind-hearted maiden who seems intent on maintaining a healthy positive relationship with everyone she meets. She has an interest in martial arts especially those from lands (or world) unknown to her. Enjoys conversation on just about every subject. It's possible that she has a darker side brewing, a result of changes to her physiology. Origins The intended heiress to a legacy steeped in the darker side of society, her family sought to give her a better life by placing her in the care of the head-priestess of a little known temple. She grew there learning a variety of skills expected of one intended to become a priestess. Her skills grew with each passing day till it surpassed that of even those who were there for years long before her time. Earning her their unending jealousy as a result. Unfortunately, her master the head-priestess expired long before Yuri could reach adulthood, all other potential priestesses abandoned the temple some out of spite, others to seek the more material joys of the modern world. With nowhere to go or what to do, Yuri stayed behind and practiced all she had learned improving upon it only with the help of many scrolls left within the temple. As time passed she figured she could take the role of the Head-priestess and revive the temple as she was the only one left to the task. All would have gone perfectly had she not showed kindness to a pair of individuals who appeared to her as naught more than lost girls. They stayed with her at the temple, she gave them shelter and food, they helped her in it's maintenance. It would seem that these two would be the first potential new priestesses to help her in her endeavour. However her relationship with the girls became something more heated and powerful. The two being outsiders from another world weren't too keen on what would happen if they engaged in a passionate relationship with a being from this world. But as fate would have it, their relationship with Yuri made her something other than human.. "..And then I ended up here.." Abilities Weapon Killer Yuri possesses fighting capabilities a bit abnormal for someone her age. Partly from her blood lineage, partly from her upbringing. The fighting style she utilises appears to be a heavily revised form of an anti-weaponry martial art long lost to history though now taking into account a variety of modern weapons. She has yet to perfectly understand all it's forms though she has them all memorised. Cosmic Attraction Aside from that her training at the temple allowed her to develop an understanding of the workings of various forces within and beyond nature manifesting in the ability to Attract and Repel items or phenomena on a detailed level, an ability she calls "Cosmic Magnetism." Though well aware of what it's capable of she has yet to hone her usage of the ability to perfection as certain details need greater focus than others to draw in or push away and certain objects currently cause too much strain on her mind. "I am not Human." Yuri's intimate interaction with Venus and Aphrodite has also changed her profoundly. The full effects have yet to be seen, but her awareness of what's happening around her has been greatly heightened, enough to let her know where objects are even if they aren't seen or what someone is doing three floors below her if she's focused. Physical capabilities have been boosted somewhat.